Markland Wood, Ontario
Markland Wood is a quiet, residential neighbourhood located in Etobicoke (west Toronto), Ontario, Canada bounded by Etobicoke Creek to the west, Elmcrest (Renforth) Creek to the east and surrounded by the Markland Wood Golf Course. Markland Wood is the western most residential community in Toronto along Bloor Street West, which cuts Markland Wood into approximately 1/3 to the south and 2/3 to the north. Markland Wood is part of the Etobicoke Centre riding for federal and provincial governments and Ward 3 for the municipal council. Markland Wood and the Markland Homes Association (MHA) has been recognised by the City of Toronto for the Clean & Beautiful Awards and by then Hon. Donna Cansfield, Ontario Minister of Energy for community outreach. Many of Markland Wood's residents hold very prestigious awards for volunteering. History Markland Wood or Mark’s Land, was purchased by Mark Cavotti from the Silverthorn family in September 1958. Development started in 1960 after the Conservation Authority determined the high water mark levels after Hurricane Hazel. The Markland Wood neighbourhood construction was completed in 1965. A detailed history of this area of Toronto can be seen at the Markland Wood website in the History section. The Markland Homes Association was formed in 1962 to Create, Foster and Maintain A Community Spirit. The MHA also holds the record for having the longest, continuous running, community newspaper in Toronto. The Marklander Newsletter was first published in 1962 and now has 10 issues delivered to each MHA member's household annually. Back issues of the Marklander can be downloaded or read from the Markland Wood website. Sponsored Events * March/April - Annual Easter Egg Hunt - Held on Easter Monday for the community's children at Millwood Park. * April - Annual Environmental Day Clean Up - Clean Up Day! Held in conjunction with the City of Toronto and includes the Markland Wood community and the surrounding Etobicoke and Elmcrest (Renforth) Creeks. * May - Annual Community Garage Sale - Held on the last Saturday of the month. Involves all of the Markland Wood community. * August - Family Fun Day - Held at the Millwood Park or Millwood JS. * September - Social Extravaganza - Champagne, Marklandtini's, fun, fun, fun... Held on the last Friday or Saturday of the month at the Markland Wood Golf Course. * December - Christmas Caravan & Food Drive - Held on the last or second last Sunday of the month. Involves the whole Markland Wood community. Neighbourhood Concerns The residents of Markland Wood share many of the same concerns as other GTA communities. Some of these concerns are: * Toronto International Airport (LBPIA)| sound/noise and operational issues as well as pollution. * Natural Gas Fired Electrical Generating Stations, including the Eastern, Greenfield South plant. See Against Eastern and CHIP websites for details. * Traffic, Crime, Vandalism & Safety. Schools Silverthorn CI - TDSB 9-12/OAC Bloordale Middle School - TDSB 6-8 Millwood Junior School - TDSB JK-5 St. Clement Catholic School - TCDSB - JK-8 See also * List of neighbourhoods in Toronto * List of annual events in Toronto External links * Markland Wood – community website, events, history, pictures, concerns and interactive maps. * Markland Wood Golf Course – golf course * Coalition of Homeowners for Intelligent Power - CHIP * Map of Toronto Neighbourhoods * City of Toronto Neighbourhood Links * City of Toronto Profile Map click on #12 for Markland Wood * Ratepayers Associations in Toronto Category:Suburbs of Toronto